Demyx' Adventure
by Char-sensei
Summary: Demyx adventures out into the world meeting many different kinds of people. Predominantly Zexion/Demyx with a little one-sided Xigbar/Demyx. Yaoi and Crack.


**Demyx' Adventure**

AN: Okay, I think this story definitely needs an explanation. So, one of my friends is texting me, saying she can't sleep, and asks me to tell her a bed time story. This is what came of it. She's a big Xigbar/Demyx fan, and the pairing makes me nauseous, because the only one Demyx should be with is Zexion. (Or maybe occasionally Axel.) So, yeah, that's my basic inspiration, and I just made this up as I went along.

Don't expect too much from it, because you will be very disappointed.

--------------

Once upon a time there was a boy who liked music and mullets. One day, he decided he wanted to try and explore the world. So, with a tearful good-bye, he left home. He'd never travelled very far before, so he was a bit nervous.

He picked a direction, and headed in it, soon reaching a town. When he got to the town, he was surprised to find that all of the people there were either scary, or very mean. Everywhere he went people either bullied him or molested him. Especially this really scary, icky guy with a scar and an eye patch. The poor boy tried running away from him, but everywhere he went, he ran into the strange man.

Scared, the poor boy left the city. Trying to lose his stalker, he fled into some nearby woods. He ran and ran, but he could still hear the man behind him. He was terrified, and panicking, and not watching where he was going, so he never saw the bank until it was too late.

He went tumbling down, and crashed at the bottom, twisting his ankle, and banging his knee. He was even more scared now. Unable to run, he glanced around trying to find something that he could protect himself with. There was nothing within reach.

"Over here" He heard a voice whisper he looked up to see a cloaked figure hurry over and help him up and over to a hidden cave. They managed to hide themselves just in time. Seconds later the scary man came sliding down the bank, and looked around.

"Shh!" The new stranger whispered, as they watched the man with the eye patch look around. He soon left after he was unable to find him.

"Are you okay?" The stranger asked, pulling his hood off. The boy was surprised when he saw his rescuers face. He was one of the prettiest boy's he'd ever seen! Even though he could only see half his face through his bluish silver hair.

"I have some blankets and food back this way." The boy with blue hair said, and took his hand, leading him deeper into the cave. The boy was naive, and didn't consider the fact that his rescuer might have ulterior motives, so he followed him trustingly.

Once they reached the back of the cave the blue haired boy laid the boy with the mullet down on the blankets. "Rest here" He went over, and grabbed his canteen, bringing it back to him.

"You must be thirsty." The naive boy, gratefully took it.

"Thank you." He said, taking a drink, and giving the boy a smile. "You're so kind, I don't know how I could ever repay you." The blue haired boy smiled, and cupped the side of the boy's face.

"I can think of a way." He leaned in and kissed him. The boy with the mullet was shocked. He'd never been kissed before!

"I'm scared." He whispered. He was given a gentle smile.

"It's okay. I'll be gentle." He leaned in and kissed him again. "I could never hurt someone as sweet as you are." He replied, before he began undressing him. The boy with the mullet sighed softly, and leaned up pressing his lips against the blue haired boys'.

"I trust you." He told him not caring that they'd just met. He knew it was meant to be.

Once the boy with the mullet's clothes were off, the other boy began kissing a light trail down his body. He was in heaven! Once he reached the boy's engorged length he took it into his mouth, suckling on it, and making love to it with his tongue.

The boy with the mullet moaned, and thrashed about in wild abandonment, not caring how much noise he was making.

"It's so hot!" He cried out in the midst of his pleasure. "More! Please!" His moans spurred the blue haired boy on. He felt himself soon reach his peak

"Oh! Blue haired boy!" He cried out as his white man-fluids spurted across the others face.

"We're not finished yet." The boy replied, licking his face clean. He lifted the boys knees up over his shoulder. "Are you ready?" He asked, receiving a quick nod.

He pushed forward, penetrating the boy in one smooth thrust. Even though they had used no lube and no preparation, it didn't hurt. The boy with the mullet knew it must be because it was love.

"Oh! More! Harder!" He moaned, writhing on the blankets helplessly. "Oh! It's too much, I think I'm going to explode!"

The blue haired boy grunted as he plunged himself into the other boy over and over, letting out animalistic growls.

They both felt their climaxes approaching, and the boy with the mullet reached up, wiping the others' bangs aside, wanting to see the other's expression fully and uninhibited. "I love you." He whispered, receiving a smile in return.

"I love you too." The other said, before pounding into him more ferociously than before.

"Ooooh!" They both cried out and reached their climaxes at the same moment. "Ahh!"

--

Meanwhile the pervy man had been unsuccessful in his search. He'd doubled back, when he heard a suspicious noise.

"I wonder what that could be?" He wondered to himself, and then spotted a mysterious looking cave. Curious, he went inside.

He was then met with the hottest sight he'd ever seen, and immediately developed a nosebleed. Tentatively, he walked closer.

He could hear them whispering to each other. Things like, "I'll never leave you." and "You're the only one for me." He was then filled with guilt and he realized the error of his ways. He'd tried splitting something so perfect like this up!

He felt terrible, and he quietly snuck back out, making a vow to never be a pervert again.

The End

---

AN: All cheesy-ness, and overdramatic-ness was intentional. Please don't review just to tell me I don't know how to write smut. But if that's not what you're going to say, I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
